


Dreams Deferred

by Geonn



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mutual Masturbation, Romance, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane is tired. Maura could stay awake a while longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Deferred

Sometimes Jane wore a T-shirt underneath her work clothes for the express purpose of saving time. She would strip out of her day clothes, take off her bra under her shirt, wash her face at the sink, and climb onto the bed within seconds of losing consciousness. She was comfortable enough sleeping in her undershirt and panties. Sometimes she took off her own socks, sometimes she woke up just enough to realize Maura was taking them off for her. It was one of those nights, when the stress seemed to have pooled between her shoulder blades and her head felt like it was carrying an extra ten pounds. She washed her face and hands, rubbed on the cream Maura insisted was good for her skin, and trudged to bed.

"Hey," Maura said from the bedroom doorway, sounding much too chipper. "I was wondering... oh."

"What?" Jane tried not to sound put-out or irritated, but speaking was using energy she didn't have to spare.

"Nothing. Never mind." Maura walked to her and kissed her softly. "Good night, sweetheart."

"Night." Jane crawled into bed and dropped, folding her pillow in half and settling her cheek against the part where it bent. Maura draped the blanket over her, stroked her hair, and kissed her again before retreating for a shower and whatever else her nightly ritual required. Jane stopped keeping track of all the steps a long time ago. She closed her eyes and immediately drifted off into a dream where she was standing in a cotton field. She blamed the perfumes and air fresheners in Maura's house for her oddly nature-heavy dreams. She wore a sundress in the dream, and Maura was just up ahead out of sight. Jane went looking for her, the sun beating down but not making her hot.

Something nudged her in the chest, jerking her out of the dream. She had rolled over to face Maura in her sleep, something she discovered she did very often. The light in the bathroom was on, casting shadows of brown and gold across Maura's body. She was lying flat on her back, wearing a silky sleeveless top. The blanket was down around her stomach, and Jane watched the rise and fall of Maura's breasts like it was a hypnotist's watch. Maura was breathing hard, exhaling sharply through slightly parted lips. Her nipples were hard. Both hands were underneath the blankets, and her knees were bent underneath them.

Maura pressed the back of her head into the pillow and whimpered softly. Jane stayed as still as possible, running her eyes down Maura's body like she was tracing a mountain range. The foothills of her nose, lips and chin, the high terrain of her breasts, the plains of her stomach to the peaks of her bent knees, with the blanket stretched taut between them.

Maura's eyes were closed. Every few seconds, she would gasp and her body would tremble. Jane eased one hand between her own legs. She used her middle and ring fingers to rub small circles on the crotch of her panties as she watched the muscles of Maura's arms. She opened her eyes a little and turned to brush her chin on her shoulder. When she saw Jane's eyes were open, she gasped quietly. "Jane. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay. Don't stop." She slid closer and kissed her. Maura turned her head and Jane's lips slid down her cheek. Jane nipped Maura's earlobe, drawing a moan from her. "You could have said something if you were horny."

She didn't have to open her eyes to know Maura was blushing. She preferred to say she was in a heightened state of sexual arousal, so Jane teased her with dirty talk. The first time she'd said, "Just tell me when you want to fuck me," as she undressed next to Maura's bed, Maura had tried to bury herself in the blankets. It had been a fun time trying to excavate her. For someone who could talk about dead bodies in obsessive detail, for a person to whom the human body was just a mixture of instincts, desires and chemical processes, the act of admitting she was horny was the one taboo. Therefore it was Jane's favorite one to cross.

"Tell me," Jane whispered before nibbling on Maura's ear again.

"Jane..."

"Tell me... or I'll tie your hands to the bedpost and finish without you."

Maura whimpered. "I-I was horny."

Jane purred into Maura's ear, and Maura trembled. "Why didn't you just say that earlier?"

"You were so tired." Maura's voice was barely louder than a gasp.

"I'm never too tired for you. For this." She moved her free hand over and covered Maura's hand with it. Their fingers laced together, and Jane followed Maura's rhythm. Their fingers entered her together, and Maura began lifting her hips off the mattress. Jane pushed her own underwear aside, touching her clit as she lifted her head to watch Maura's face.

"Come..."

"The proper term is actually... climax... or..."

"I'm getting my cuffs."

"I'm coming."

Jane kissed Maura hard, muffling her moans of pleasure as Jane continued to thrust into her. Maura bit Jane's bottom lip then eased her tongue into her lover's mouth. One of Maura's hands came out from under the blankets and cupped the back of Jane's head. Jane pressed against Maura's side and closed her thighs around her hand as she came, thrusting her hips against Maura's body until they both went limp.

Maura took her other hand out from under the blankets and Jane accepted it, sucking the first two fingers while she stared at Maura. Maura's eyes were half-lidded, her smile drowsy, and Jane winked at her as she offered Maura her fingers. They teased and sucked, licking before they couldn't hold back anymore. They kissed, and Jane pulled Maura to her before rolling onto her back. She let Maura lay on top of her as they kissed, and then Maura sank down and rested her head on Jane's chest.

"I can hear your heart," Maura whispered.

Jane toyed with Maura's hair. "What's it saying?"

"My name."

Jane chuckled. "Absolutely it is." She kissed the top of Maura's head. She looked at the clock and saw she'd only been asleep for half an hour. Maura's breathing steadied, and Jane let her hand drift down to the scoop of Maura's top. "Hey. I'm awake now. Why don't we try for round two?" There was no reply. "Maura?"

"Mm."

Jane grinned. "Nothing. Go back to sleep." She rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes, still teasing the strands of Maura's curly hair. Sleep would come for her soon enough. And if it didn't, well, she had something to keep her distracted.


End file.
